Your Heart's Desire (HIATUS)
by AdFinemAdInfinitum
Summary: If Thomas hadn't thought I fancied his girlfriend and if Rose hadn't threatened to kill me and if that bloody thing had not been inside that bloody place, then maybe everything would still be normal. But that was a long shot, right?- RW/SM, R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I've missed you guys. **

**I've recently come up with this story and I felt like posting it.**

**Now that I'm back I will post the rest of my stories too. **

**To the point, please read and review. **

**I'd love to hear what you think of this.**

**Not own it. **

**Enjoy!**

**YOUR HEART'S DESIRE**

**Chapter One**

That was going to be a crappy day.

I should have known. Because, _honestly_, when you have a person screaming at your face at 8 o'clock in the morning thatyou're going to disappear from the face of the earth before dinnertime, there's not much improvement to be awaited till said dinnertime is over.

Right?

Yes. Damn right…

"Mr Malfoy pay attention to your crystal ball." Aforementioned soon-to-be-screaming person mutters over my head.

"I am, Professor Trelawney, it's just that all I see is this fog…" I reply while a hushed snigger comes from my right and I turn to face no other than my bespectacled, goody-two-shoes friend, Albus Potter.

"Real mature." I roll my eyes at him.

"Look closer Mr Malfoy. Look with your heart not your eyes. Only the eye of the soul can reveal the future!" I felt perfectly nauseated. Eye of the soul my arse! I wanted to scream at her.

"I try but, nothing." I take a quick look at the ball in front of me, confirm nothingness and grin back happily.

"Better luck next time." I add giving her the thumbs up. But sadly enough she had long stopped paying attention to me.

She was somehow staring at my crystal ball, like it was a pile of golden coins; her eyes even glimmered, I swear!

To add to the drama she picked it up, held it tightly for –what was it?- five seconds and then let it fall to the floor with a loud, empty 'thud'.

"You!" Her crazed glare stopped me from commenting that pointing at people (namely me) is rather rude.

"Soon your face, will not be yours and your life will another's. Lost in your foul heart's desire, you will be replaced. Your biggest fear you are yet to meet. And you will be gone from this world before midnight." She shrieked eerily and even Al, who was at the next table had to back down a little.

I laughed because it was stupid, this whole prophesy thing. And I laugh now, for having laughed back then.

Thankfully the class was over soon and I found myself walking down the countless flights of stairs with a black-haired guy mocking me.

"Can I have your broom? Since you are, you know… _disappearing tonight!_" I raise an eyebrow at his question.

"No." I shake my head and Al pouts.

"But you are…"

"Shut up." A death glare makes him come to his senses.

"Someone woke up at the wrong side of the coffin today…" There he was again, making stupid jokes about my skin color and hair.

"Did you finish the Transfiguration essay for tomorrow?" I change the subject.

"No. But _you_ did. Correct?" Al tries to pass his message, forcing me to come to a halt.

"I'm not letting you copy it." I announce.

"Oh come on Scorpy!"

"Scorpy?" I shriek, like Trelawney had half an hour ago.

"There goes your chance for my Potions essay as well." I had made up my mind to force him to study a little this year. Besides it is way too time consuming to change your own work to avoid getting caught by the Professor for copying.

Not that anyone would believe _I_'d copy from Al…

"Ok, ok, sorry! Won't happen again, Scorp… _-ius_." He finishes sadly.

I just put my hand in my pockets and keep going down the stairs, coolly and elegantly, like a true aristocrat, if I say so myself.

"Watch your step princess, this way you're in serious danger of stepping on your ego and falling." A loud voice hits me from the bottom of the staircase.

Wondering who the hell was referring to me as a … well, princess, and being half-sure I already had the answer to this question I hurried to where the mocking voice came from.

True enough, a too short and too loud for her own good, redhead was waiting at the end of the stairs, her blue backpack hanging loosely from her small shoulder and her skirt going effortlessly all the way down to her knees.

What a geeky nun! I told myself.

"Well, if it isn't the school's most infamous nerd." I smirked superiorly at her. She flamed me a couple of red curls, or so I thought, before turning to Al and ignoring me completely.

"Hey Al, how're you?" She smiled at him.

"Sleepy, but I had a good time in Divination. You?" My friend shrugs.

"Great! Now look, your mom owled me the pants you asked from home. Said Emmental broke a wing or something and she couldn't send them with him." I chuckled inwards. _Really_, who names their owl after a cheese? My friend Al apparently…

"Oh, shit, _poor _Emmy! Well, thanks Rosie." Al mumbled. Whimp!

"Never mind. Gotta go. See you in lunch!" She waved at him and made a rather inappropriate hand gesture at my astounded –from disgust- figure.

"Hag." I commented more than pissed off by her 'go die' attitude towards me.

Not that it was something new or whatever, but it just didn't seize to annoy me. Thankfully she didn't put families into the game too often. Otherwise we'd be in _very_ bad terms. Whereas _now _we're in _relatively _bad terms. In a sense that I hate her more than my mother's porridge (which unfortunately is horrible) but less than Voldemort (who was a serial killer nut job).

"Don't be too sad she didn't notice you exist, mate." I raised both my eyebrows at his idiocy. It seemed that no matter how much (and clearly) I explained to him that I harbored no feeling other than disgust towards his cousin, Al's tiny brain could not comprehend this.

Still, to me Rose Weasley was nothing but necessary evil. A little dirt that came together with the package that was Albus Potter. I had to see her almost daily, hear her banter about how great school was and throw out her LML ( Love My Life) bullshit because, for some unknown reason Al liked her and I liked hanging out with Al.

But that was all.

Any further encounters we had usually included us two fighting over… whatever. Hexes flying left, right and middle. I can't deny that it was intriguing, but at the same time it was annoying. _She_ was annoying!

Yet, if I had a galleon for every time I heard Rose Weasley was awesome I'd be even richer than I am now. And that's _really_ rich!

Now I could give two explanations for that. Either she had fed everyone in the school except for me with Amortentia-poisoned candies, or studious, arse-kissing, prissy, frizzy redheads were the new trend and I just didn't get the memo.

Well, whatever the case, it was beginning to drive me up the walls, the fact that everyone adored her so. Even guys like me, who were supposed to like hot, eager girls had a soft spot for the nun.

But enough about her.

What was I saying?

Oh, yes.

"I don't give a shit if she noticed or not. So shut it." I repeated to Al.

"Defensive…" He sing-songed.

"Annoying." I replied likewise.

"So anyway, why is she in a hurry?" It's not like I actually _cared_. I was just bored and wanted a distraction.

"Went to meet her new boyfriend." My friend explained and my brows furrowed on their own accord. For a dork she really did date a lot.

"A new one?" I chirped, putting these thoughts at the back of my mind.

"Yeah." He nods. "Austin Thomas from Gryffindor." Hah. Another Gryffindor hero-wannabe. Well, at least he was decent. As opposed to Emeric Smith who deserved a Crucio instead of a girlfriend.

To my great relief the next few classes passed uneventfully, to the point that I felt confident enough to inform Al that he should stop hoping to get my new broom cause I planned on being around for a long time.

"You trying to say that Professor Trelawney's prophecies don't come true?" My black-haired friend adapted the most pretentious scandalized face I've ever seen.

"Outrageous." He said and threw some more food into his bottomless stomach. I was too hungry to 'keep the sarcasm going' as he and I liked to call it.

Instead I grabbed another piece of what looked like chicken pie and stuffed my mouth with it.

And I was currently finishing my third piece when I realized that the nudge I've been feeling on my shoulder for a few seconds was not going away unless I did something about it. Apparently it couldn't wait till I was done with lunch.

I made a full turn so that my back was now facing the table and I looked up boringly.

There was a 6 feet tall, broad-shouldered, angry looking guy glaring down at me in all his hero-wannabe magnitude.

"Can I help you Thomas?" I smirked and leaned back nonchalantly. He crossed his arms and his dark brows came so close to his eyes that looked like an extension of his eyelashes.

"You called my girlfriend ugly. Apologize!" He spat out unbelievingly. I barely refrained from bursting in laughter. Did I really have to apologize for calling someone ugly when someone was? Either way, did Rose-hex-your-brains-out-Weasley really need him to protect her honor? And did he actually think that going after probably one of the _few_ men in our year that didn't find Weasley charming was the way to go about things? Shouldn't he focus more on his possible antagonists?

Then suddenly a new question popped in my head.

More importantly, had I called Rose Weasley ugly?

I remember calling her many things but not that. It was rather odd really, since I always thought outwards appearance was the last thing she had to worry about.

Well, whatever.

"I'm trying to eat here. Go tell your bullshit to someone else." I discarded his words completely.

"Are you denying it then? That you spoke badly of my-" Oh, I had had enough.

"I'm simply saying I don't care. _Go away_." I said it as if I was talking to a three-year old.

"I am not going away unless you take it back." He stomped his rather big foot on the stone floor. He was giving this hero-thing his all. Well he better had. Otherwise he'd have no chance in front of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Fine, _fine_. Rose Weasley is a cute and charming little bookworm. Her dorkiness makes my heart beat faster." My tone was all but honest but Thomas didn't seem to notice. Merlin, I'd like to see him going up against the Dark Lord. He'd probably be like 'Wait, _Voldemort _? I thought we were fighting someone called You-Know-Who.'

I was ready to tell Al exactly what capacities I thought Thomas' brain had when I was forced to stand up. By a hand pulling up my collar no less.

"I knew it." He shouted for everyone to hear. I very much doubted he knew anything but still I complied.

"What now?"

"You fancy my girlfriend!" And he came to that breakthrough all on his own, I tell you. Yeah…

"Are you insane?" I stressed every single word.

"You act like you don't like her but the moment I press matters a little, you're making a confession to her." I just _had _to gag at that.

"Have you been going out with her behind my back?" He shook me back and forth as I tried to understand how I had gotten myself into this mess.

"No way!" I huffed when he finally stopped with the shaking.

"I don't believe you." Austin Thomas barked. "I'll go ask her."

And with that ending line he was gone.

"What just happened?" Al nudged me and asked.

"Beats me." I answered a little tipped off that he hadn't even stopped eating to see if I were ok and all.

"She drives 'em nuts doesn't she?" Brody asked and both I and Al rolled out eyes. As if. I thought.

And I was right. She didn't drive Thomas crazy. On the other hand Thomas might have messed with her already 'upset' mind a little in the one hour's time my Potions lesson gave him. Because the moment I got out from the dungeons and began walking to my Quidditch practice I noticed Rose Weasley waiting for me.

Notice being an understatement. She was standing at the middle of the corridor, hands in front of her small frame, hair throwing flames here and there, eyes likewise.

"I wonder some times," She began, slowly.

That was probably her favorite quote, cause she kept repeating it over the years. "Are you freaking mental?"

And yes, that is what usually followed the quote. Or something similar, like 'Are you demented', 'serious', 'for real', even 'taking drugs' .

I stared at her, then at my fellow Slytherins that were sniggering nearby, then back at her.

"Another problem?" I breathed out defeated.

"Yes, _how did you know_?" Her voiced went so high it was pretty much pointless for people to listen. Bats might find it easier to understand the sarcasm though.

"I didn't say you were ugly, damn it." I explained.

"No you didn't!" And before my brain managed to process this she added. "_What were you thinking?_"

I blinked repeatedly.

"Huh?" Was all managed.

"I sent him specifically to you, so that you would tell him I'm ugly. And for some reason he came back thinking we're dating behind his back." Insert some evil, Slytherin laughs here. "And I ask you, how did this happen?" She tried to fix her hair but failed.

"Hey! You sent him to attack me?" I hollow in turn.

"Don't be such a cry-baby blondie." She smirked _my _smirk. The 'you're so ridiculous' smirk that I had specially created to use on her.

"I am not obliged to play with your troll Weasley."

"I never asked you to, just to say what you think of me. Was that so hard?"

"It wasn't hard, it's just that I was going to get killed for it." See my dilemma here? Say the truth or stay alive? Of course the answer is easy for every Slytherin.

"Like I said, cry-baby."

"Oh, please, don't you think it's actually pathetic that you have invented such methods to 'train' your boyfriends?"

"I was just trying to show him that not everyone likes me." Because just saying so would be too hard…

"Well, it's not my fault he can't take a hint now is it?" I retorted.

"It sure is. Especially when you call me cute and charming!" Now that was paraphrasing.

"A cute, charming _bookworm, _is what I said."

"Are you _challenged_? That's neither a compliment nor an insult."

"I was being diplomatic."

"Really? Then how did I end up single?"

"Point is, I stayed unharmed." And then on afterthought. "Why do you worry anyway? It won't be long till you find a new _fan_ to shag."

"Excuse me?" if she were a wild animal she'd be showing me her front teeth menacingly about now.

"Well, we all know it doesn't take you long to get over a break-up and start over." I could tell that hit her hard by the way her face changed. Before it was just angry, now the marks were deeper. She seemed, almost hurt. Or I was just over sentimental about it.

"Take that back!"

"What, that you are easy to bed?" I pushed it a little further, maybe I was not thinking very clearly about it. Because the next moment she was sending my wand to the floor and hissing.

"I swear Malfoy you'd better run if you want your life."

And like the obedient person that I am, I ran.

And ran and ran till I had no breath left and no sense of direction. Luckily I could not hear her anymore, but I was totally and absolutely lost as well. Which was rather unfortunate.

I stopped and looked around for students but found none. There weren't even any painting on the walls that might direct me to the Great Hall. I was pretty sure I had come from the right but then again going left didn't seem too bad. I _really_wished there was some place for me to hide.

In the end I decided to open the first door I'd find and ask someone where I was. I'd try to avoid mentioning I was a seventh-year in case that person would feel like pointing out that I should have learned my way around this place after all this time.

With that in mind I boldly opened the wooden door; only to come up with a pitch black room, probably a broom closet. I started looking for my wand to cast a Lumos spell, but stopped as soon as I remembered how that idiot Weasley had taken it. Just my luck.

Still I had stepped in and stood carefully by the door, mumbling to myself how much I hated that redhead. I forced myself to calm down and took a good look around. It sure looked bigger than a broom closet but not more inviting than one. The room was as dark as hell and smelled something between mould and mud. A small light allowed me to face a pair of stone walls that had greens spots here and there.

Suddenly, the sound of feet on the floor had me jumping up and retreating even further in there.

First I felt something cold and big colliding with my back, something I noticed just then. To my great surprise, I sensed said big and cold thing falling backwards. Before I managed to turn around a loud 'bump' was heard and soon many smaller 'crack' and 'creaks'.

For the thousandth time that day I cursed Weasley and wished she'd just disappear. It was all her fault after all.

To my great relief the small light inside the room and allowed me to see exactly what I had destroyed. True enough the mirror was reduced to pieces. And it was a real pity because it was a rather beautiful mirror.

I messed my hair, picked up the pieces and tried to put them back to the frame.

"Damn it, just come back to life you stupid piece of-"

Right now I should probably mention that this was not a broom closet.

Having cleared _that _up…

I felt a strong gust of wind sweeping me off my feet and pulling me forwards. It was a peculiar sensation I must say. Like I was being eaten by something and being hit on the head with a hammer at the same time.

It became even darker because I closed my eyes shut and tried to hold on to something till the 'storm' was over. And just like that, for a few moments I lost consciousness.

When I woke up a wave of relief covered me. I had not let go of what I was holding and was still in that strange place. I made sure I could stand on my two feet again and walked out.

It was a real wonder how many magical rooms there are in this castle, I'm telling you. And it's a bloody school so shouldn't there be some protection? You can't just walk into death traps now can you?

I sighed audibly when I saw the paved floor and the stone walls of the corridor again. I looked around for Weasley but since she was nowhere to be found I decided it was time to head back and call it a day.

Besides I was more scared of that place than her.

I took the moving staircases and arrived in the Great Hall faster than I would have expected. There, people were already in the middle of their dinner.

I cooled my step and whipped some sweat off my forehead. Al was sitting at the far end of the Slytherin table together with Brody and Goyle whom he knew I didn't really like spending time with. I cursed at his antics and patted his back with my hand.

"Hm?" He looked up from his pork chops and gave me a questioning look.

"Have you seen your cousin?" I whispered quickly looking cautiously around.

"You'll have to be a little more specific." He muttered boringly.

"Your cousin, Rose is after me. Need I say more?" I hissed, causing Goyle to glare at me. Bloody dolt!

"You mean Roxanne." Al pointed out more than asked. I shot him a perplexed look.

"Nooo… _I mean Rose_." I paused to wonder what he was trying to pull this time.

"You know, red hair, terrible mouth, reads all day…" I said.

"Look, Malfoy, I don't know what has gotten into you, but please don't bother me. I'm eating here." My _best friend_ Al spat in my face.

"I always said this dude was crazy." Goyle intervened, Merlin knows why.

"Look, Al doesn't _have_ a cousin named Rose. Got it?" He added.

Instinctively I gasped for air.

It was starting to dawn on me that something was wrong.

**A/N: Ehem, a bit of a cliffie that one. **

**Still what do you think? Should I keep going or drop this? **

**Thanks for bothering. **

**Review, I'm begging here. **

**Lots of love,**

**Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't have much to say. **

**Except for, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. **

**However I'd really appreciate it if some of them were signed so that I could reply and thank you personally. **

**Please keep telling me what you think of this story!**

**Enjoy!**

"Look, Malfoy, I don't know what has gotten into you, but please don't bother me. I'm eating here." My _best friend_ Al spat in my face.

"I always said this dude was crazy." Goyle intervened, Merlin knows why.

"Look, Al doesn't _have_ a cousin named Rose. Got it?" He added.

Instinctively I gasped for air.

It was starting to dawn on me that something was wrong.

**Chapter 2**

"I'm not _crazy_. What are you guys trying to pull? I'm telling you, your cousin _Rose_ is after me." I tried again, forcing myself to push this bad feeling at the back of my chest.

"I think you're mistaking me for someone else. I'm Albus Potter and even though I have many cousins none of them is called Rose." The raven-haired Slytherin muttered and I'm not sure which was worse, the fact that he claimed to not know his favorite cousin or the fact that he felt the need to introduce himself to me.

"Mate, what's wrong with you?" I leaned forward and check his temperature. Or at least tried to. Because the moment I touched his forehead Al stepped back shocked.

"I'm ok. And more importantly, I'm not your mate, Malfoy." He soared and I really felt out of breath. Like the world had stopped or something.

Al was not my friend, instead he seemed kinda hostile towards me and Rose Weasley didn't seem to _exist_.

"Ok that was funny." I decided to opt for the obvious. "Ha-ha-ha. Now can we please get serious?" Still I shouldn't have been the only one laughing.

"Just go away Malfoy. We're not friends anymore." There was something in Al's voice that alarmed me. He didn't seem to be joking either.

"I was gone for an hour, what happened?" I asked .

"What happened is that you decided you didn't want my friendship, back in third-year." Al explained and I gaped. Third-year? I didn't remember fighting with Al in the past. Of course this was really long ago…

"I never did such a thing." I protested in vain. While I was trying to figure out what he was talking about, Al with his two 'new' friends was already done with dinner and heading out of the Great Hall.

I run after them but something new occurred to me.

A bunch of redheads passed before me by and I recognized some familiar faces. Lily, Fred, Molly, Lucy and finally the one I'd really like to talk to now.

Hugo Weasley.

"Oi, Weasley!" I called out as five heads turned my way.

"Hugo." I clarified. A 5 feet 7 red-haired boy with a curious, freckled face came to a halt and turned to look at me with his distinct, dorky face. Just like his sister, that boy. I couldn't help but think.

"What?" He asked in an undertone.

"Where's your sister?" I replied in the same tone.

"Roxy is up in the Head dorms." He muttered. Again with Roxanne. But damn it, I barely knew the girl.

""Is she your sister?" Sarcasm dripped from my voice.

"No, but she is the one you're looking for, yes?" Well, that was unexpected.

"No." I cleared pressing my fists against my torso to keep from punching the bloke right in the face. And then Goyle and Al and freaking Rose who was nowhere to be found.

"Then I'm lost. I don't have a sister." Hugo shrugged and I fumed.

"And what about _Rose_? You know, the Head-Girl!" I shouted at his face.

"Roxy is the Head-Girl." He retorted. And there we were, questioning each other's knowledge. Sadly enough his knowledge seemed to be surpassing mine so I stepped back and made up my mind about checking some facts with my own two eyes.

I marched right up the Head Common Room, barked the password and barged inside in a tremendous speed.

"Weasley!" I called angrily. Luckily I heard footsteps coming to me, saw strands of red, fiery hair flashing before my eyes and felt her warm touch.

And then I snapped.

Sure it was a Weasley. But not _my_ Weasley. Not the frizzy-haired, bossy, studious Weasley I was used to seeing in my Common Room.

It was not _the right_ Weasley.

"Roxanne?" I asked the short girl with the red straight hair and the brown eyes.

"Yes?" She spoke in that seductive voice that I was used to hearing in Herbology when she was flirting with Brody while I was getting injured by Fanged Geraniums.

"Where's Rose?" She was the third or maybe fourth person I was asking that within thirty minutes and it was getting kind of tiring. Let alone creepy.

"Who's Rose?" And then as if this was not nuts enough she went and said, "Are you cheating on me?"

At that point I had to seriously sit down and think.

Had I been hit by a curse lately?

Had I drank some unidentified liquid during the past few days?

Was James Potter back in school and trying to prank me?

Was I on crack?

Honestly, I didn't think so.

Slowly I began to consider the possibility that I had scrambled something important and created a mess out of my life. The more I thought of it the more it seemed correct. In that magic chamber I must have pressed the wrong button or whatever.

"Hey, I asked you something!" Roxanne's jealous tone woke me up from my thoughts.

"What?" I stared at her, lost, for a few seconds before mumbling that, no, I was not cheating on her or anything. Frankly I didn't even remember when we started dating, or, more importantly, why. But I had already too many things in my mind to handle a crazed girlfriend.

"I need to go." I got up from the chair I had been occupying and headed to the portrait hole.

"But you said we were going to spend this evening together." I heard her exclaim but kept walking anyway.

I went down the dungeons to the Potions' classroom. For the first time that night I was lucky. Slughorn was still playing with his bat wings and cockroach legs when I arrived there.

"Excuse me Professor." I said knocking the door at the same time. The old man looked up slowly and smiled a wrinkled smile at me.

He was sitting in his office like usual and at the wall behind it he had his huge collection of photos. All showing him and some honor student he had. I scanned the framed pictured carefully while blurting a sad excuse about how I had lost my notes and needed to ask a few things.

It was true, apparently. What Al, Hugo and Roxanne were saying all along. Nowhere could I find that memorable picture of Weasley, from fourth-year, when she was sitting next to Slughorn and myself, staring timidly at her feet and hiding a small smile that only someone who looked closely could spot.

"I think that will help you enough." Slughorn announced and I tried to focus my gaze back to him.

"Sir, sorry, but have you lost some of your pictures?" I pointed at the wall carefully.

"I don't think so. I just cleaned them the other day and not one was missing." He declared and I felt like smacking my head to that same wall that he was looking at so proudly. The wall that no longer had that special one picture of me and Weasley, together, smiling.

Defeated I headed back to the Common Room and fell heavily on my bed. Fortunately Roxanne had already gone to bed. I sat straight, Indian style and recited the events of the day.

I had woken up, got dressed, found Al and talked to him about how we should change the team's game plan this year, ate some toasted bread with marmalade for breakfast and then headed up the stairs to Divination.

And that was when I stood up on my bed and swore loudly.

"Crap, how could I forget this?" I howled.

That ridiculous prophecy Trelawney made. What was it about? I did my best to remember. It said something about my face… that it would not be mine. Said that I would be replaced, then something, something, something… _and_ that I would disappear from this world before midnight.

But damn it, I had not disappeared. I was right here, getting pissed at everything. On the other hand Al was acting like he didn't know me. Roxanne was acting like she knew me too well and Rose Wealsey was bloody gone!

Realizing the seriousness of the situation I felt the urge to get out, escape this place that was nothing like it used to be just hours ago. Instead I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

It was to the high-pitched voice of my 'girlfriend' that I woke up at seven in the morning. I tried to move but realized that there was something keeping me pinned to my mattress.

I assure all the suspicious minds out there that, the fact that Roxanne Weasley was lying over me on my king-sized bed at seven in the morning was not in the least my doing. Actually, you should know that I moved her aside and escaped her grasp as fast as my slow from sleep reflexes allowed me.

First class of the day passed uneventfully; yet all my hopes that the events of last night would be just a bad dream were proven wrong. Al was still ignoring me and even though we had Transfiguration with Gryffindor Rose Weasley was nowhere to be seen.

After that I decided to skip the rest of the day's classes to go look for clues. I walked a big part of the castle, went up the Astronomy Tower twice, sent my father a letter to owl me a new wand, cause Rose Weasley had Expelliarmus_-ed_ mine away from me before disappearing and even asked the elves in the kitchens if they knew about a peculiar room that made people disappear, or cause someone to lose a friend.

I dare say the most frightful thing was that they knew more than ten such rooms. Like I previously said this is not a school, it's Dracula's castle.

I did my best to find some of these rooms following the directions the elves had provided me with. But two hours later after having made about a million circles around the place and after being told by many people that food appears magically in the Great Hall mainly because house-elves cannot even find their way back to the kitchens, I decided that I should probably just accept my fate and go to Quidditch practice in the evening.

So I got back, trying hard to avoid Roxanne and changed into my silver and green uniform. I picked up my broom and hurried down to the pitch. It was the first time I noticed it was a good day. The sun was bright and strangely enough there were not many clouds in the sky.

I greeted some of my fellow players, who nodded back and moved to the center of the pitch to begin practice.

"Gather everyone. We won't have much chance to beat those Gryffindors if you just slack off." I shouted at some people that were aimlessly flying around.

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice said to me. Turning around I found no one other than Emeric Smith, also known as the most arrogant, disgusting bastard ever, glaring at me.

I would have been surprised, but, honestly nothing could really surprise me after the previous night's events.

"Gathering the team. Of which you're no longer part of." I added.

"Have you forgotten about our challenge last year?" Smith asked. I shook my head indignantly. Of course I hadn't forgotten. That arse had proposed we had a one-on-one game to see who of the two would become the next team Captain. Winner would lead, loser would drop the team.

Normally I would not engage in such a game but seeing as he was always being a pain, causing trouble to the team with his behavior, I was dying to get him kicked out. And the truth was I _had_ kicked him out. I had been so mad at him that I won the match easily.

Or maybe I hadn't…

"What about it?" I asked neutrally.

"You lost." He said what I was afraid he would and sadly everyone else was agreeing to it. I didn't bother protesting anymore. Actually I was too tired. It was me against everyone else so I really stood no chance.

I took my broom, my gear and my wounded pride and walked back to the castle.

While I was taking a hot bath I realized I wasn't expecting anything more from that day. Every thing that could possibly happen, well it had happened already. And it was time to call it a day.

So I just put on a pair of pants and lied on my bed for hours. My mind going back and forth between anger and depression. Without even noticing it I was asleep. But this time it was not a dreamless slumber.

I have no idea how long I've been sleeping. What I'm pretty sure about is that I had still my eyes closed when I saw a gray, dimly lit room. More like a big, silver box, really.

I could not spot the light source as I looked around and all there was to notice inside that box was a pair of chairs and a plain, small table. The place didn't seem inviting in the least and for a split second I wondered why I was dreaming such a thing.

I looked down at myself and realized I was still wearing my pants and was naked from the top up. It was a real blessing that the room was sufficiently hot. Or at least it _should_ have been cause I didn't shudder at all.

I walked towards the table and sat slowly in one of the chairs. It was a most boring dream, I thought.

So, I guess just to prove me wrong, a thin, clear voice spoke from beside me. And had me standing up _so fast_, I caused my chair to fall and hit the gray floor.

"I wonder some times…" She said. "Are you stupid?"

I suppose I should have been surprised at first, like any normal person. But the thing is, all I felt when I heard her speak, even in my dreams, was pure, heart-throbbing happiness.

"R-Rose?" I stuttered like a fool.

**A/N: So what do you think? Liked it? Not so much?**

**Leave a review and tell me about it!**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Sarah**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So hey!**

**First off I am receiving quite some 'hate reviews' for this fic, which i suppose is understandable- however I'd really appreciate it if you left a proper name so that I can actually reply and defend myself. **

**Other than that, thanks for following so far and here's some explanation. **

**Enjoy!**

"I wonder some times…" She said. "Are you stupid?"

I suppose I should have been surprised at first, like any normal person. But the thing is, all I felt when I heard her speak, even in my dreams, was pure, heart-throbbing happiness.

"R-Rose?" I stuttered like a fool.

**Chapter 3**

"Yes, _genius_. It's me." The curly-haired Rose Weasley I knew so well, walked my way, in a white dress that looked alarmingly like a nightgown. She picked up my fallen chair from behind me and sat, crossed her legs as well.

Not that any of this mattered. I made a full turn and stared at her.

"You're in my dream." I declared. She shrugged it off like it was no big deal.

"Kind of." I motioned for her to explain further.

"This is not a dream. I'm Legilimens. I'm projecting this image to your head." Rose spoke in a neutral tone. I raised my eyebrows in shock. And here I thought I was done with strange events for the day…

"It's just easier to do when you're asleep. That's why you think it's a dream." She continued.

"You should know I've been trying to do this all day long. You owe me one for that Malfoy." I could hear her words clearly but still I felt lost.

"I had to use your wand too, to contact you. Hope you didn't get in too much trouble without it." She kept talking and I kept wondering why was she so calm.

"All that's great Weasley, _but…_" I stopped a few minutes to prepare my next words carefully.

"Why do you exist?" For all this preparation it was probably a disappointing intro. The redhead blinked repeatedly before letting her jaw fall to the floor or something of the sort.

"Me?" She shrieked. "It is _you_ who disappeared and then you're just _sleeping_ like nothing is the matter. And what bugs me the most is that Trelawney actually made a valid prediction..." Rose blurted out before I got the chance to exhale. I was about to point out that had I not been sleeping she probably wouldn't have been able to contact me but then I had a breakthrough. Well, sort of.

"Not to mention that-" Knowing her bad-tempered personality I knew I would regret having to interrupt her. But did so anyway…

"Weasley! I have not disappeared. I'm still in school. In the Heads' dorms." I raised my voice high enough to overpower hers. "_You're_ gone." I finished.

"Oh, really! Then how do you explain that I am in the Heads' dorms too and I can't find you?" I admit that had me thinking.

"Well, something weird is going on." I posed my thoughts.

"No shit, dimwit!" She spat at me . She always used to be rude even when it was uncalled for.

"So let's recap. You can't find me. Correct?" I suggested. She nodded, keeping a straight face.

"It's like you've disappeared." The redhead confirmed. "And you can't find me either, I take it." I nodded as well.

"But we're supposed to be in the Head dorms all along." It's a messed up business, let's face it.

"Unless you've gone bonkers like I always said you would." See? Like I told you. Uncalled rudeness! Again.

I glared right at her blue eyes, _indignantly_.

"I have not. In other words there's only one explanation for this." My hand landed on the table forcefully and yet the girl didn't even bat an eyelash; you know one of those long dark-red eyelashes of hers…

"Parallel dimensions." With a finger pointing at her face I announced.

For a second or two she contemplated on my suggestion, before leaping forward and bursting out in laughter.

"We're wizards Malfoy, we _do_ stuff, it's true. But this is not some low-budget, sci-fi, 80s movie and I'm not from some planet called Zaiphon 501 or something." She said, not even bothering to be serious about it. However I was not yet ready to give up on that concept.

"Listen here Weasley, I don't know what you're facing over there but here I'm having a rather hard time. So cut out the jokes." I shouted being over the top with her antics. Thankfully she took the hint and shut it.

"I had to put up with _Smith _being the Captain of the team instead of me, your darling cousin Roxanne being my girlfriend _and _the Head-Girl, Al hating my guts because _apparently_ I did something horrible I can't even remember and-" She cut me in the best part.

"_What?_" Now that was the reaction I was expecting to see. Her eyes were wide and concerned. For _whom_ I could not tell but still it was a good sign. If you need to know one thing about Rose Weasley it is that she is incapable of using body language or language _period _to express herself. She is such an obedient and disciplined bookworm all around the clock that no one, including myself, can tell what's got in that huge –or so it seems- head of hers.

Unless you look at her eyes that is. I don't know if these shit you read in romance novels is real, about the eyes being 'the windows of the soul' or something. What I do know is that when I'm trying to understand what Rose Weasley is thinking about, I always look at her blue, almond-shaped eyes. And some times I make something out.

"Yeah. And I haven't even gotten to the best part yet. _You_ don't even _exist._" I declared. She gave me the 'blank look' and I believe it was not completely misplaced here.

"I don't mean you've disappeared. No. I mean that from what everyone's been telling me these past two days, you have never been born." I made one last effort to pass the message.

"That's nuts. I'm right here." She pointed at her face like I had some time ago.

"Well, considering that we're in a dream, this argument is not very persuasive. But I do remember you existing two days ago and that's proof enough." She glanced at me uncertain and then slowly, hesitantly nodded.

"So let's just say, for argument's sake that we are in different, albeit very similar worlds, ok?" She complied.

"Then, which one is the real one?" I messed my hair for a moment before replying.

"The way I see it, real is the world we both remember. The one where Al is my best-friend, your cousin is dating –well…- _not_ me and you are… _you_." That was kind of obvious now that I think of it.

"Right. That was a dumb question." She seconded my opinion.

"But it was good to get started." I encouraged. "Now this would mean it is I who ended up somewhere else."

"Yeah. But the real question is how _the hell_ did you do this?" There was anger in her eyes while she spoke and I felt my heart bumping like a drum the more I thought how hard this was to solve.

"I wish I knew. The last thing I remember clearly is _you_ chasing after me." I muttered childishly.

"Don't put the blame on me!" She gasps. Noticing the effect my words had on her I already regretted uttering them.

"Sorry." I said sincerely. "I should not have said that. Not while you're going out of your way to help me." I wish I knew what she thought of me at that moment. Whether she felt content or annoyed at my words. But at that point I was way too embarrassed to tear my eyes from the floor.

"Frankly I thought you'd be the last person that would care if I was gone." I commented with a small, defensive smirk playing on my lips.

"Well, I have to get you back in order for you to explain to my boyfriend that we're not dating behind his back, so he can forgive me and we get back to snogging in broom closets." Rose finished her speech as I jumped up from my seat, again.

Shock was close to being my best friend from now on, I just knew.

"Broom closet! Crap, I almost forgot!" I screamed and felt my eyesight going blurry from excitement.

"Scorpy!" Rose said, but her lips didn't move.

"Scorpy, are you ok?" Again I heard a voice that did not come from Rose.

"Wake up." The worried voice echoed in my head a million times, causing everything to fade out and go black. Redhead included.

When I finally managed to open my eyes it was morning and I was in my dorm, on my bed, Roxanne Weasley over me.

Apparently she was making a habit of it.

"No, I'm bloody _not_." This time it took me seconds to push her away and get up. I put on a white T-shirt, not being as cool with my nakedness in front of others as I'd like to think.

"I'm sorry. You were talking loudly and I was worried." I acknowledged her worried tone but could not stop myself from being mad at her. She had, after all, interrupted my dream -or whatever it was- when I was about to say something important.

"Well, I'm ok, as you can see. So why don't you go? I'm going back to bed." I pointed at my door and ordered.

"It's half-past seven. You'll miss breakfast if you sleep more." I took a look at my muggle watch and swore inwards. She was right, unfortunately.

Then again…

"Whatever. I'm not in the mood today. I'll skip classes." I had more important things to thing about anyway. Like how to get back to where I was before going nutters and all.

"Again? Do you think I didn't notice you didn't show up yesterday either?" She scolded. Somehow she felt more like my mother than my girlfriend. Which is not exactly a bad thing at the moment.

"I was sick." I lied through my teeth.

"You didn't seem sick when you were walking to the Quidditch pitch." She retorted.

"Huh?" You will excuse me for that brainless reply but how would _you _feel if your _supposed _girlfriend was stalking _you_ around the place?

Not very level-headed, I reckon.

"Look here Weasley, you need to stop being this clingy and give me some space." I said in an authoritative manner, as soon as my voice is able to exit my mouth.

"You-you…" I braced myself for the shouts and possible hexes that were just not meant to come.

"You've never called me Weasley before." She said and burst into tears. And there it was, feminine sensitivity, scaring the crap out of me once again. How could I be foolish enough to speak this carelessly in front of a truly, delicate person like Roxanne Weasley?

Oh, right. It's cause I'm used to talking this way to the other Weasley, the non-existent one. Because Rose is not the kind of person that would shed tears about how I called her and she would have preferred to hex me on the spot than show such a weak face to me.

I'm not saying I missed it. Just that it felt kind of lonely that moment; to be living in a world without Rose.

I shook my head to recover.

"Sorry. _Really._ Gotta go." I called back at her and run off, like the coward that I was.

When I was finally safe, outside the castle, it dawned on me that I had no idea what I was to do from now on.

I had things to say to Rose, but no matter how much I tried to clear my mind and let her in I got no sign that she was trying to reach me. After some time I had to give up too. She was probably exhausted from last night, since all this time that I was sleeping she was working –or something.

For now I had to find a solution on my own.

And while I said that my mind drifted back to our conversation, in my dream. I was about to tell her something important. Something about the broom closet I hid inside.

I sat under a tree and closed my eyes, forcing myself to remember every single thing from that time.

I took a deep breath.

I had initially entered what seemed like a broom closet from the outside. However I clearly remembered how astonished I was upon seeing its real size, which was not very big altogether but surely much bigger than a broom closet had ever been.

It was dark, but not pitch black, because I managed to recall, after a few attempts, that the walls were made of stone and there was mould from place to place.

"Dirty hole." I muttered to myself testily.

"Now where could that be?" I tried to stop talking to no one in particular. It was rather creepy. And I didn't quite need another mental problem.

The description fitted the dungeons, I knew that. But at the same time I was certain I went upwards from the Potions' classroom before I ended up in that room. Of course when you're running like a madman there's always a chance to get confused afterwards.

I've never been the kind of person that mixes up situations so this scenario didn't sound half-plausible. Still I had to start from somewhere and just wandering around the castle was –as was proved yesterday- not my kind of thing.

I retraced my steps from the Potions classroom. Since I had no yet come across Weasley's wrath at the time I left the class I could clearly remember taking the front door out. I had walked down that hall and was ready to go up the stairs when I met her. I can actually see it, the way she was standing there unaffected by the bulky Slytherins that were sitting on the stairs laughing.

A smile came up my face but faded quickly. I had work to do.

I walked up the stairs and passed two more empty classrooms without bothering to enter and check. Because I remembered running till I was out of breath before finding the room.

I climbed two more flights of stairs and realized there was a corridor there that rang a bell. It was like any other small corridor, stone-walled and with barely any painting on the walls. That made it differ from the big, common corridors of the first and second floor.

I opened the first door I came across cautiously. Unfortunately it was a broom closet. A real one for a change. I closed the door and proceeded to the next one. It was a small storage room, full of broken desks and papers. Half-heartedly I opened the third door.

Once again it was not the dim lit chamber I was looking for; yet that room had a significance of its own. It was the place when Al and I used to hide when we were being chased by some teacher and had no time to reach the Slytherin Common Room.

Then, as soon as we had the door locked up and placed a Silencing charm in the room we used to laugh till our stomachs would hurt.

Now there were two couples snogging in there, not even caring that the situation was far from private. I hurried to shut the door. More like punched it closed really.

"_I can't believe this._" I hissed and I dare say all my frustration and agony came out in those few words. So much that I felt my insides emptying after I spoke.

I had long accepted that going back from where I came from would be tuff.

However at that moment, I came to realize that staying in this place forever would be simply impossible.

In other words, I'd rather die, jump off the Gryffindor Tower and be done with it for good, than live this.

I did not know what mistakes I had made to lead to this result.

But whatever it was this reality was punishing me for them adequately.

**A/N: So I'd be lying if I said I'm not freaked about this story. **

**So please please please leave a review. **

**It can be about anything, why you like it, why you don't, but please make sure you explain to me the reasons… **

**Thanks!**

**Sarah**


End file.
